


Toute la nuit

by Kappapapa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Drunk Harry, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappapapa/pseuds/Kappapapa
Summary: La vie de Harry est un peu en désordre, mais il a trop bu pour s'en soucier. Ou en tout cas jusqu'a ce qu'un ex-Slytherin apparaisse pour lui donner un coup de main.





	Toute la nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540689) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Un anon sur Tumblr m'a envoyé l'amorce "As-tu été là toute la nuit?", et j'ai direct pensé à Yuri on Ice haha! Donc je nomme ça comme motif pour les 2000 mots de fluff qui suivent ;)
> 
> (Ça n'a rien avoir avec le patin à glace ... juste ... vous allez voir lol!)
> 
> ________________  
> Une note du traducteur / a note from the translator:   
> Je me suis donné la permission de changer certaines expressions pour qu'elles sonnent plus naturelles en français... j'espère que ma traduction est correcte :)  
> I have taken the permission to change certain expressions in order for them to sound more natural in French... I hope that my translation is well done :)

Harry chancelait en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule du club de nuit. Sa vision s'était floutée depuis un moment déjà et il grimaça en buvant une grande gorgée de la bouteille de champagne qui pendait au bout de ses doigts. Il était sûr qui son but avait été de se sentir mieux, mais il commençait à soupçonner que ce n'était pas le cas.

Des couleurs vives flashaient et les martèlements de la musique l'épuisaient. Il eut un hoquet et passa sa main à travers ses cheveux humides. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de sa vie?

Il avait su depuis un moment que sa situation avec Ginny courait à sa perte, et, en toute honnêteté, il me pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir cassé avec lui. Ils avaient été deux enfants perdus essayant de comprendre un monde d'adultes, et il avait été temps d'accepter que certaines choses ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être réparées.

Mais six mois s'étaient écoulés et il en avait marre de se sentir vide. Pourtant se remplir d'alcool n'était probablement pas la solution. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi faire d'autre.

Son corps luisait de sueur et le peu de vêtements qui lui restaient lui collaient à la peau alors qu'il se faufilait à travers la foule. Il était venu avec quelques autres amis - Terry et Justin - mais il les avait perdus depuis un moment. Il ne pouvais d'ailleurs pas dire depuis combien de temps. La notion du temps était devenue abstracte et inutile dans l'atmosphère sombre et étroite du club. Mais il était sûr d'un chose, il était déjà les premières heures de la journée.

La pensée de son appartement froid et sans vie l'incitait à rester dans le club, et il se redirigea vers le bar. Il avait coincé son porte monnaie et sa baguette à sa hanche dans son slip moulant, de façon à se qu'il puisse y accéder facilement, et il en sortit un billet pour se commander un nouveau... quelque chose.

Bière, mousseux, ou shots, il les avait tous faits dans l'espace des quelques heures, mais il eut envie de quelque chose à siroter. Son corps était douloureux, et il espérait trouver un endroit tranquille pour boire un firewhiskey.

Le sorcier derrière le comptoir ne tréssaillit pas lorsque Harry atteint le bar après une attente dans la file. Harry trouvait cela assez impressionnant, sachant il n'était pas seulement le putain d'"Élu" et qu'on le reconnaissait immédiatement à cause de sa cicatrice en éclair, mais qu'en plus il exhibait une chemise ouverte au dessus de sous-vêtements. Jeans, chaussures, chaussettes, et même sa cravate avaient disparus depuis longtemps, il s'en était débarrassé en même temps que sa dignité.

"Que puis-je offrir?" le barman demanda.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui passa la commande.

"Deux doigts de brandy," dit une voix familière.

"Et une pinte d'eau pour mon ami."

Harry cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. "Malfoy?" Comme par réflexe, il rapprocha les ourlets de sa chemise. Cependant, le fait qu'il avait perdu la plupart des boutons ne lui accordait pas l'occasion de réellement dissimuler quoi que se soit. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

Malfoy lui fit son petit sourire moqueur habituel et remit au barman la monnaie nécessaire. "C'est un peu grossier de ta part Potter!" Il prit leurs verres de brandy avec ses longs doigts, puis poussa l'eau dans les mais d'Harry. "Bois."

Il se tourna pour partir sans dire un mot, mais Harry comprit qu'il était sensé le suivre. Même après toutes ces années, et tout le temps qu'ils passaient à travailler ensemble Draco Malfoy arrivait à produire des sensations bizarres dans son ventre. Il était impeccable, comme toujours, pas un seul cheveux se rebellant, pas un pli au mauvais endroit, et Harry, un vrai désordre suant, décida de le suivre.

Il laissa la bouteille de champagne presque vide de côté et tituba à travers la foule.

Bien sûr que Malfoy disposait de sa propre petite pièce privée, et lorsque Harry franchit le seuil, il l'observa faire un mouvement de main pour réduire la musique à un chuchotement, et étouffer les bruits du club.

Harry se sentit soudainement très exposé, il avait froid. "T'as été là toute la nuit?" Il demanda entre ses dents, allant s'assoir sur le canapé semi-circulaire en velour, espérant que la petite table cacherait une partie de ses jambes dévêtues.

Malfoy s'assit en face de lui, s'adossant et croisant ses jambes de sorte que sa cheville repose sur son genou. "Oui" il prit une gorgée de brandy, observant Harry par dessus le rebord du verre. Il avait laissé le verre de Harry un milieu de la table entre eux, mais celui-ci le rejetait en faveur de son eau, ce qui semblait être une idée excellente en ce moment.

Il essaya à nouveau de tirer sa chemise par dessus son torse. "Mhm, ok" il prononça dans son verre, détournant ses yeux.

"J'ai trouvé ton numéro de pole dance assez divertissant" dit Malfoy une lueur dans les yeux. La lumière dans la pièce était faible et les couvrait d'ombres, mais Harry était presque sûr qu'on le voyait quand même rougir.

"T'étais pas sensé voir ça," il répondit de manière défensive. "Personne n'était sensé le voir - c'est juste, écoute c'est pas un crime de se laisser aller de temps à autres."

"Est-ce que j'ai dit que c'en était un?" Malfoy déposa son verre, puis fit apparaître une couverture de nulle part avec un mouvement de baguette. Il se rapprocha de Harry sur le canapé et le couvrit. Harry se figea, ne sachant pas quoi penser d'un tel acte. "Tu trembles" Malfoy expliqua. Mais il ne partit pas après avoir enveloppé Harry dans la couverture. Il reprit seulement son brandy et contempla Harry en prenant une gorgée.

Harry serra la couverture, reconnaissant pour la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait. Il aurait probablement pu jeter un vieux sort pour se réchauffer, mais il aimait la sensation réconfortante du tissu doux contre sa peau.

"Pourquoi t'es là?" Harry demanda à nouveau.

_Putain qu'est-ce que Malfoy était beau. Est-ce que c'était raisonnable? Avait-il droit de penser ça d'un autre homme? En tout cas il le pensait donc il n'en avait rien à foutre. C'était seulement dans ses pensées, s'il voulait penser que Malfoy était beau, personne d'autre n'avait besoin de savoir._

Seulement...

"Beau?" Malfoy leva un sourcil.

Harry recracha son eau. "Quoi?"

Mais Malfoy continuait a le regarder fixement, un sourire circonspect se formant sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers Harry pour réajuster une boucle rebelle. "Tu as l'air triste, Potter", il murmurait. "Et ça ne me semble pas juste, que tu doives l'être."

Harry voulait contester, invoquer qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Du reste, sa peau semblait s'enflammer à l'endroit où Malfoy l'avait touché, et il avait du mal à penser correctement. Il se décida à boire rapidement le reste de son eau pour la remplacer avec le Brandy qui lui redonnerai des forces. "En quoi ça t'importe?"

Malfoy l'étudia encore un moment. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et détourna son regard vers ses doigt qui traçaient le rebord du verre, produisant un léger tintement. 

"Ça serait si grave, ... si tu m'importais?"

Harry regarda a nouveau vers le bas, mordant sa lèvre. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était important. Ses amis, ses collègues, des inconnus dans la rue. Mais la plupart du temps, il leur importait seulement qu'il aille bien. Ils voulaient qu'il soit leur héro, mais ils ne voulaient pas le voir brisé, ou en tout cas ils voulaient le voir rétabli en un clin d'œil. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les décevoir. "Non" il avoua "ça serait pas si mal."

Malfoy n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne faisait jamais semblant. Il répondait toujours de façon entièrement franche, même si ça pouvait être chiant. Ils avaient fait de grands progrès depuis leurs années d'école, ils avaient même plusieurs fois travaillé ensemble en tant qu'Aurors, et Harry avait appris à lui faire confiance. Même si parfois c'était à contrecœur. Donc si Malfoy disait qu'il lui importait...  _qu'il voulait qu'il lui importe..._

"Je peux t'appeler Draco?" Il n'était pas sûr d'où cette question était venue, mais il avala sa salive nerveusement en attendant la réponse.

Malfoy - Draco - lécha ses lèvres. "Mhm" il répondit doucement. Il porta sa main vers Harry, et caressa à nouveau doucement ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Cette fois cependant il laissa ses doigt dans ses boucles, frictionnant son scalp en petits ronds. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement, fermant ses yeux en s'accoutumant aux caresses. "Si je peux t'appeler Harry"

"C'est mon nom" Harry rétorqua de manière inarticulée, ses yeux toujours fermés. Il entendit Malfoy rire doucement.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, et Harry s'adossa au sofa, son épaule contre celle de Draco. Il y a combien de temps avait il été touché comme ça? Avec des caresses?

C'était quelque chose qu'aurait fait un amant.

"Harry?"

Il fredonna. "Mhm?"

Il y eut une pause. "Garde tes yeux fermés pour moi, ok?"

Harry sentit ses lèvres se courber d'amusement, mais il ne réfléchit pas trop à propos de la demande. C'était agréable de ne pas avoir à penser, de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. "Ok", il soupira.

Il se perdit dans les soins de Draco, se faisant la réflection que ça ne serait pas si mal si il s'endormait au chaud dans les bras d'un autre.

Le baiser avait été si léger qu'il ne s'en rendit tout d'abord presque pas compte.

Il remarqua son absence avant même d'avoir compris ce qui s'était passé. Puis il ne pu faire autrement que de cligner de yeux, toisant ceux de Draco, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement. "Huh", il tendit sa main pour tracer le bout de ses doigt le long des tempes de Draco "tes yeux sont gris." Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Draco sourit "Ils le sont."

Harry lécha ses lèvres, ses sourcils se fronçants légèrement. "Tu m'as embrassé?"

"Mhm" Draco acquiesça. Le sourire s'effaça de son visage. Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il baissa sa main et passa son pouce sur sa lèvreinférieure. Draco tressaillit.

"Maintenant tu es triste." Il dit, revenant au commentaire que Draco avait fait précédemment. "Pourquoi?"

Il déposa le côté de sa tête dans le creux de sa main et observa ces yeux gris. Ils ressemblaient à des flaques de métal liquide à la lumière faible. "Tu peux oublier le baiser" Il dit, toujours triste.

"Mais-" Harry secoua la tête,désorienté, "je ne veux pas. C'était agréable."

Draco baissa le regard "T'es pas sérieux." Harry avait beau être ivre, il pouvait quand-même entendre l'espoir dans sa voix. "Tu le regretteras le matin."

Harry n'était pas satisfaisant de la situation. Il entreprit donc d'essayer quelque chose.

Il se pencha en avant, posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour qu'ils aient tous deux le temps d'un peu bouger leurs bouches, un frôlement de langues les connectant. Harry les sépara, et Draco le regarda, haletant de façon presque imperceptible.

"Voilà", il dit, assez content de lui-même. "Maintenant on s'est tous les deux embrassés. On verra ce qu'on en pense demain matin?"

Draco le regarda encore fixement pendant un moment, puis laissa échapper un rire, la gaieté illuminant ses yeux. C'était contagieux et Harry sourit aussi. "Ok" il répondit "Mais vraiment, tu peux juste tout oublier."

Harry acquiesça, heureux, et so blottit dans son flanc. "J'en doute. Est-ce que je peux dormir maintenant?"

"Ici?" Draco sonnait incertain. "Je pourrais te ramener à la maison tu sais..."

Ça semblait être bien trop compliqué pour Harry. Il secoua la tête et couvrit Draco d'une autre partie de la couverture. "Reste ici." il ordonna.

Draco rit légèrement à nouveau et caressa l'épaule de Harry du bout de ses doigts. "T'es chou quand tu fais la tête." il lui dit.

"Shh", Harry s'énerva. "Maintenant dormir."

Il sentit le soupir de Draco au mouvement de sa poitrine. Harry sourit victorieusement pour lui-même en entendant Draco envoyer un message à la direction, les informants qu'ils réquisitionneraient la pièce jusqu'au matin. Puis il élargit le canapé à une taille plus semblable à celle d'un lit, et transfigura leurs verres de brandy en deux coussins doux et moelleux. "Viens ici, gros lard."

Harry accepta de se laisser faire et se blottit contre la poitrine de Harry. Il n'avait jamais fait la petite cuillère. C'était agréable.

La couverture les couvrait facilement tous les deux, et avec les bras de Draco autour de lui, il se sentit bientôt sombrer. "Bonne nuit", Draco chuchota, plaçant un doux baiser sur son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille.

Harry se sentait tellement heureux, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de difficulté à rester comme ça toute la nuit.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic, montrez de l'amour à l'auteur original @JulietsEmoPhase. Pour découvrir plus de ses œuvres allez sur le site www.helenjuliet.com


End file.
